A cholesteric liquid crystal (ChLC) material consists of a nematic liquid crystal and a chiral additive blended together to spontaneously form a helical structure with a well defined pitch. This pitch determines the wavelength of light reflected by the material and hence the color of it. The color can also be adjusted by varying the ratio of the nematic liquid crystal and chiral components. A pixel in a ChLC display can be switched between its planar reflective (colored) state and its semi-transparent focal conic state by application of an appropriate drive scheme. In a ChLC device, reflections from the electrodes can occur, and those reflections are undesirable in that they degrade device performance.